


Couldn't Just Leave Her There

by Isiga_Inkblood



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2nd person POV, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I really like these two, M/M, Oneshot, Scribble, good boyfriends, i thought it was cute, jackie found her, jackie just wants him to be happy, jackie's a good boyfriend, marvin is kinda quiet, marvin likes the kitty, quick work, really i didnt edit it even, sam is here but she's a kitty, scared up marvin, there's a bath involved, this is garbage, total typing time probably an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isiga_Inkblood/pseuds/Isiga_Inkblood
Summary: In which Jackieboy Man finds a stray one eyed kitty on patrol and just has to bring her home to his boyfriend.Dude this is kinda garbo oops. Told in 2nd Person in true Isiga fashion.





	Couldn't Just Leave Her There

Be Jackieboy Man

Aw yes! You are now Jackieboy Man flying about the city in search of people or animals in peril! The city though is rather quiet tonight you've stopped a couple muggings and escorted a young lady down from a building and to the hospital, hopefully she gets better soon. But that is all the action you've seen tonight. Its almost four am now and you're about to just up and call it a night before you hear something below you. Oh lovely dark alleyway, perfect place for a rough and tumble. Not! Marvin's rogue spell gave you the power of flight but it definitely didn't give you night vision so really and truly screw fighting in dark alleys. Too bad its part of the job though. You swoop down landing with a clatter onto the top of a dumpster fists up and ready to brawl but there's nobody there. Your hands fall away and you scan the area but sure enough there's absolutely nobody around. Just a cardboard box...that's moving. You toe your way off the dumpster's lid and crouch beside the box. It lets out a curious sound and patters around in front of you. You pull the box up to be greeted by one very blue green eye and blueish black fur. She's shivering and skinny as all hell, fur matted and greasy as an oil spill. Yeah you scoop her up faster than you like to admit. The only thing you've possibly scooped up faster than this cat is your boyfriend. You're in the air and flying home in record time with the little thing stashed in your suit cradled against your chest. Hopefully he doesn't mind the new pet. As per the usual you can see small sparkles through the window and a few things floating around, looks like he might be making you food to come home to. He's really too good for you oh but you will so take it you love your little magician to pieces.

"Gonna give ya a great new home lil' lady. Marvin's got a soft spot for kitties and every magician needs one right...wait maybe that was witches...Whatever, you'll love him regardless."

She just sort of tilts her head at you her one eye glossy and tired looking as you open the door.

"Kitten I'm hooooooome!" 

An assortment of things clatter to the floor as you seem to crack his concentration. A couple books, the broom, and a ladle meet the tiled floor in the kitchen and cause you to receive a chest full of startled claws. You shout out a curse and hear slipper clad feet bounding for you. Just seeing him makes the pain fade a bit. He's free of his usual mask scars and bright cerulean eyes on display, he's clad in only your shirt, a gag Jackieboy Man one from Chase, tiny boy shorts and pink kitty slippers. But he's kinda looking right through you even as your eyes wander his exposed thighs. 

"Is that a cat, Jackie."

Its not a question its a statement he knows damn well its a cat that's peering out of your suit with her claws currently in your skin. Of course you slid her in under your Kevlar armor and right up against your skin, its warm and if someone were to attack on your way home she'd be safe. Too bad though that means she has direct access to your very tender flesh and she seems far too spooked to wanna let go. Thank everything for those soft hands though, free of his usual gloves his skin is warm and smooth from lotions and currently coaxing tiny claws out of your nipples. He manages after a couple minutes and scoops her out of her hiding spot cooing quietly. 

"Oh my Merlin, she weighs nothing. And she smells like that shady bar downtown."

He boops her on the nose with his fingertip and she just stares at him as he pets her.

"How about a bath and some food, hmm? I'm sure I've got some fish lying around somewhere."

You can't help but smile and follow those hips into the kitchen partially unzipping your suit along the way. She migrates on shaky paws to his shoulder where she settles while her perch resumes his hand flicking. More pink sparkles fill the air as he sneaks his head into one of your cabinets. The broom starts up again sweeping around you, the cook books begin floating again near the stove, and the ladle goes back to stirring the stew that's steaming.

"Aw huzzah tuna, here we go this should go down easy. Stew's done too, Jackie. Its cold out tonight figured it would taste good."

"I know something else that would taste real good tonight."

He jumps and so do the books, nearly falling into the stew as you start bowling some up. You grin and wiggle your eyebrows at him as his face goes rosy red. His fingers trace over his scars nervously, it makes you a bit sad hopefully one day he'll see himself the way you see him. Its not like you aren't...intimate. No not at all you guys go at it like rabbits most nights but it certainly hasn't been without the mask for long. You never minded though, you'd just kissed around it and over it as if it were his scared up skin. You didn't make it a deal at all and one day it just came off. His fingers were shaky and his eyes were watery as if he were afraid you'd bolt as soon as you saw how deep the slashes are and just how much of his face got burned the day he got his magic. He has that same look now and it breaks your heart a little, but, you remind yourself, he's healing and you know it. The fact that he now walks about your home without it on is proof that he's improving no matter how slowly. He's come leaps and bounds but could use the extra help for his psych when you're out on patrol. That might have been an extra reason for bringing the small feline home.

"You're missing an eye...all scared up too. Got in a scuffle, didn't you?...Its ok I did too...guess we're one in the same huh?" 

He's feeding the cat tiny bites with his finger making sure she doesn't scarf down too much and get sick. Its a precious sight that pulls at your heart while you yourself all but inhale his beef stew and moan into the bowl. That pulls a giggle from him, a sing song, snort filled, honest to goodness giggle that you love to the damn ends of the earth. 

"That good? Its nothing special, Jackie."

All you can do is nod and let your eyes roll back. Weakly, you push one of the books toward him in a show of retaliation at his putting himself down. You miss terribly, but the cat looks up at it for a moment. You're shoveling and she's nibbling and its so surreal and quiet that you almost miss him talking again.

"- Sam?"

He looks up at you his mint bangs ruffled from fidgeting with them and eyes filled with stars...yeah you missed what he said. You just cock your head at him and he lets out a little chuckle again.

"So hungry, horny, and tired you can't hear very well, love? I asked what you thought of Sam."

You manage to swallow despite your sputter at his accusation of you being too horny to hear right and set your now empty bowl on the counter.

"Sam?"

"Yeah for her. Ya, know her name? I'm not just gonna call her cat."

You're just nodding trying to process the fact that he's 100% down with just, keeping her. No discussion needed he's already decided. And you couldn't be happier about it. You nod vigorously and get yourself a brighter than the moon smile. He scoops her up again and lets her settle on her newfound shoulder perch. Its like she was meant to be here, like a familiar for him. 

"Gonna need your help getting her clean, the feline madam is probably not too fond of water."  
\----  
Almost half an hour later you finally have her...Sam, in the tub. You ended up having to keep your Kevlar on so she didn't scratch you up too bad and in the end you wound up with the best view. Marvin's now sitting in the cozy basin holding her carefully to his very bare chest and you'd be a big fat liar if you tried to claim it wasn't doing it for you. He looks so damn adorable scrubbing this tiny one eyed cat with Dawn and a genuine smile on his face. You just sit on the edge with a towel at the ready shifting about to attempt to hide your half chub since ya know, your beautiful boyfriend is currently completely on display, relaxed, and holding a god damn black cat. The fact that she's black only seems to make her fit better against his pale, scared up skin. A quick gasp is all the warning you or him get, Sam shoots out of the water just as you fall in with a huge splash. You look out over the rim, between your dangling feet, to see her staring at you with one wide eye but she seems alright. Beside you on the other hand Marvin's got both hands over his mouth shoulders shaking and cheeks bright pink as he tries to contain his giggles.

"Yeah yeah yeah, laugh it up, kitten."

You lift an arm only to find it absolutely caked in bubbles, looks like you took his mint lavender bubble bath down with you. Death to the bubble bath! You hold up the now only half full purple bottle.

"I have bested you minty fiend! Justice is served!" 

He's snorting and holding his gut as you tighten the lid and drop it back into the water. You deem that it can just stay there for now and mange to toe off your boots so you can slink your feet into the water too. You're still completely clothed but you don't really care all you wanna do is flop on top of his naked body. Maybe kiss and lick at the droplets running down his collar bone, trace all those scars with your gloved fingertips. No, bad Jackie, down boy down. But...he does really like your suit. No, Jackie, cat and cuddles tonight. He's still snorting against his fist too which is just cute as hell.

"God I love your laugh."

That cuts it off instantly and increases the redness by a factor of ten. You don't mind though you just smile and shimmy up his body slotting yourself between his knees. Your head comes to rest against his soft chest, right where the stars that scatter down his arm begin. The ink stands out against his skin about as starkly as Sam does, blacks and pinks and purples, all practically twinkling under your cheek and down the arm attached to one of his wandering hands. His fingers find your hair and make you smile, red and black pattern across the nails running through your own neon strands. Looks like one of the little girls at the hospital got to him enough to get him to let her paint them. 

"Lil' Lucy, eight year old Lucy, with the strawberry headband. She's getting worse, was really scared of the shots they had to give her today. So Henrik let me let her paint my nails while they poked at her." 

He pulls one away from your hair to show them to you better and you just smile wider. You love that about him, he goes to the children's hospital every day to do magic shows and face paint for the kids. He often ends up staying way later than he needs to doing things like this for them. He just loves others, just like you. He's afraid of most adults though, so you take care of them and he takes care of the little ones. You take that hand in your own and kiss each knuckle lightly. His pulse flutters under your ear and his body shivers. The water's gone a bit cold and Sam is staring at the two of you her front paws propped up on the edge of the bowl where you previously sat. She's dry for the most part, guess you've been in here for a bit now. You kick the drain lever and hold him as he shivers Sam mewing impatiently. She yawns and hops up on the edge watching you both with a tired gaze.

"Didn't I say you'd love him?...yeah I love him too."

You give her a quick pet right between the ears before you're standing, bubbles cling to you refusing to let go but you don't care. He squeaks and she purrs as you slip out of the basin and scoop him up. Your suit is drenched dripping down onto the tiles below, and his teeth are clattering but you can fix all that. You beacon Sam and she trots at your feet all the way to your shared bedroom. Dawn is poring through the window but a flick of his hand and a few sparkles fix that, drawing the black out curtains and turning on the fairy lights. He squeals and giggles as you toss his naked body on the bed. Sam bounds up next to him as he bounces like she's lived here all her life. She's settling beside him as you peel off, literally peel off, your suit with a lot of difficulty. It falls to the floor in a heavy heap and his noises cease. You look over your shoulder as your mask finally comes off. He's staring with the blankets pulled up to his nose and pink dusting his skin and he's just so darn cute. You flex and strike a goofy pose.

"Like what you see, beautiful?" 

He chuckles into the fabric and nods with fluttering lashes. You think you might've chocked a bit, he never really acts flirty. Shake it off, Jackie, look he's yawning and Sam is pretty much out by the spell book and quill inked into his hip. You toss on your tiger shorts and lean across the bed to hand him his bunny ones. He barely manages to wiggle them on before he's snuggling into your side. As he drifts so does the magic flitting about the room idly. Things that were out of place slink to their homes, just outside you can hear the floating books slot themselves back onto the bookshelf, and the fairy lights above you slowly dim out as his mind shuts down. But as usual little sparks still float from his fingers every other breath and those stars start to glow with overflow energy from the day. You kiss his burns and the gashes the beer bottle left behind, the bruise like dark marks under his eyes, and finally his nose, always a bit pinker than the rest of him. Sam gives you one last look, eye barely slotted open and practically glowing alongside his magical ink. 

"You're gonna like it here, lil' lady. Its really magical."

You would swear she nods at you but you could just be tired. One last pet to her sends her to sleep at Marvin's hip and pulls a smile to your face. You're glad you just couldn't leave her there.


End file.
